


A Mother's Love Endures Through All

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [37]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Because Al-Thamen keep it a secret, But NOBODY knows that Judar has a child, Implied Mpreg, Mother Judar, Omega Judar, Omega Verse, The kid's father is Sinbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Judar loved his son enough to follow Al-Thamen's orders. And although he didn't like the orders, he had to do it so that his son could survive.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A Mother's Love Endures Through All

**Author's Note:**

> Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic does not belong to me. The phrase is not mine either.

> **LOVE**
> 
> _**" Mom, a title just above Queen."** _

* * *

Mother.

Mom.

Ma.

Mommy.

Words created to describe the person who raised you, because sometimes your mother does not share your blood, however, that does not take away from the fact that that person is your mother because they gave you what you needed. **Love.**

What is a mother's love?

It is the most powerful thing.

A mother's love does everything. There is nothing that mothers are not capable of doing for their children.

Kill? That's nothing.

Die? They would proudly do it.

Live? What they want the most.

A true mother is capable of _**anything**_ for their children, even if the rest of the world must pay, because that is how great a mother's love is.

So, was he wrong for doing what he was doing?

Judar knew that what he was doing was bad. Many people had died because of him. Many had suffered at his hands. With his hands he had brought misfortune, pain and death.

But Judar couldn't care about that. He couldn't let that stop him. Guilt could not stop him because his son's life depended on him being able to carry out orders to the point.

His son's life depended on a thread.

If he hesitated for a second, that thread would be cut.

* * *

Despite the years, Judar still did not know where Al-Thamen could get the semen of one of the most powerful alphas in the world.

But now, he could only thank them for giving him his son, his little alpha.

Salim was his world.

At first he was angry. He didn't want the baby for anything in the world because his omega wanted an alpha. Judar could be stubborn, immature and whatever you want, but he was still an omega and like every omega, he wanted an alpha and a family created with true love.

However, the Rukh began to act strange. You could always see the Rukh hovering around his stomach, clearly happy for the baby that still rested in the magi's flat stomach. The Rukh loved his unborn baby, and that love was passed on to Judar, who could not help the love that began to grow in him. That baby was his pup.

But Al-Thamen also noticed this and expected great things from the unborn baby.

Judar began to get scared of what was to come. No one better than him knew perfectly what Al-Thamen is capable of, his past was a witness to it. Judar knew that his baby was in danger, and even more so because no one knew about his pregnancy, only Al-Thamen. Thus, Judar was completely alone.

But he was not a magi for nothing. He began searching through everything he could for a way to seal his son's powers so that he would not be used by Al-Thamen. It was to seal his powers and pray that his son was not going to be killed, or Judar was going to dye the streets of the empire red.

At 5 months into his pregnancy, Judar found the technique he was looking for. He memorize it and then burn it. There was no ash left from that sealing technique. Without further ado, at 5 months pregnant, Judar sealed the powers of his son with a forbidden and secret technique.

So when the newborn Salim _(he was name like that by Judar)_ was born, he didn't have a drop of magic in his blood. Al-Thamen thought it was strange as the Rukh seemed to love the baby and even started to love Judar more as well. But Salim was born without powers. So they thought that the Rukh acted that way with the baby due to the fact that Judar, a magi, was his mother.

They were about to kill Salim because of this, but even when he had just given birth, Judar killed everyone in his path. Alpha. Beta. Omega. All died. Anyone who thought of killing his child was killed under the fury of a mother. That day, that place was dyed red with the blood of various members of Al-Thamen.

For the first time, Al-Thamen feared the weapon they had taken cared for. A weapon that was no longer under their control.

Judar was already a rebel. Many times he did not fulfill his job to the point. When they sent him to destroy or kill, he did not. And if he did, he only destroyed things so slight they didn't deserve a mention and he never killed anyone.

And now, they dared to threaten his baby, his _pup_. It was more than clear that the dozens of bodies on the ground were witnesses to Judar's fury. Without further ado, they went for Plan B.

They took his son away from him.

And now, a very, very weakened Judar could only stay there.

They only left his baby with him for a year since he was still very small. However, that same day, when they returned the baby to him a few hours after Salim's birth, they made something clear.

Salim had something that would kill him if Judar didn't follow orders. Judar couldn't escape either or Salim was going to die.

But Judar was also punished for killing those members of Al-Thamen _(and to keep him at bay)_ , so he could only see his son every six months and for only 24 hours.

Judar now had no salvation and had to take his role as a villain.

But for his son, he is willing to burn the whole world and give the ashes to his son.

_"For you, my son, I am capable of staining my hands with the blood of thousands."_

* * *

"Mom!" Shouts Salim happily, running to hug Judar, who bends down to take him in his arms.

"Oh, my baby. Every day bigger and more handsome." He says smiling, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Salim laughs as the kisses were a little ticklish. Also, he was extremely happy to see his mother.

Salim was a smart boy. He knew very well the circumstances of his birth, and he loved his mother more than anything in the world. His mother, who does everything for him, who has killed for him. Judar has sacrificed a lot and the love he has for his mother for that is enormous, in addition to the immense respect. He can count the times he had seen Judar after his first year of age, he can count them and he would have fingers to spare. He has seen him so little that he is surprised he has not forgotten his own mother's face. But it is impossible to forget someone like his mother.

Salim hugged Judar, putting his small arms around Judar's neck, receiving the pampering of his mother, who was smiling so happily. Judar's true smile brought life to everything around him. Salim wanted to protect that smile no matter what.

_"My mother has done everything for me, even become a villain. I will never let someone touch even a hair."_

Judar finally stopped pampering Salim and looked at him with a smile, engraving his son's face in his mind.

Salim was the exact copy of Sinbad. It was scary just to see him, he looked like a clone of Sinbad. No one would ever doubt that Salim was the son of the King of Sindria and that was why they always hid their appearances when they went out. Salim also seemed to be just as loved by the Rukh as his father and Judar seemed to be just as loved due to the fact of being his mother, as well as being a magi. They were the family loved by the Rukh.

"Come on, it's barely eight in the morning and today we're going for a trip outside the empire."

"Where are we going today?" Asked Salim, excited for a new adventure.

"We will go to Qishan. I've heard they sell good peaches." He replied excited to eat his favorite fruit.

"Mom, don't you think you're very addicted to peaches?" He asked somewhat doubtfully, seeing how his mother's beautiful face showed his desire for that fruit.

Judar looked at his son, barely five years old, and stuck his tongue out at him, a gesture that Salim returned.

They both laughed.

* * *

The carpet ride didn't last long, but Salim entertained himself by screaming with happiness because he was flying. Since his existence was a great secret, Salim was kept locked up and only came out when he and Judar could be together. They were rarely together, but Judar always make sure of making the trips memorable and fun. Also, during the months that they couldn't see each other, Judar still took it upon himself to send him things to entertain himself with, all under Al-Thamen's eye, obviously.

When they arrived, they quickly hid their appearances and went roaming the streets of Qishan, looking for another unforgettable adventure.

The duo walked slowly, Judar holding the hand of his five-year-old son, who saw everything around him, especially the omegas. Judar huffed.

"Salim, don't you think you're too small to be looking at omegas?" Judar asked, narrowing his eyes. Salim was startled when he saw his mother's gaze. Judar could be very scary when he put his mind to it.

"I can't help myself for admiring the beauties here, mom."

Judar rolled his eyes.

 _"He had to go out and be like his father."_ He thought, giving a little sigh.

"You are not of age yet, stop looking at omegas and be respectful." He answered, looking at a shelf of fruit.

Salim pouted but then looked at his mother with a thoughtful expression. Judar looked at him after feeling his son's stinging gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked with a smile.

"All those omegas may be cute, but in reality, there is no one who can surpasses your beauty, Mom."

Judar blushed and lifted Salim to give him a loud kiss on his round cheek.

"You're a little flatterer."

_"Just like his father."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> The truth is that there is not much to clarify since this is inspired by the part of "A Mother's Love" of my story of "Ideas" that is on Wattpad.
> 
> Salim's name, according to Google, means "safe" or "undamaged". I don't remember where I got it from.
> 
> As you know, this story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.


End file.
